El amor no es para siempre
by cecyleonor
Summary: Miranda es una chica que cree haber encontrado al amor de su vida, a lo largo de la historia descubriremos si es cierto...
1. El principio de la historia

El amor no es para siempre

Capitulo 1 El principio de la historia

Hace 10 años que comenzó esta historia. Justo cuando Miranda estaba en la secundaria (High School). Ella paso sin pena ni gloria los primeros 2 años, pero sin duda el año que marco toda su vida fue 3°. Ese año conoció a sus mejores amigas y por supuesto al amor de su vida (o eso creyó ella). Pero para pasar a lo siguiente hablemos de cómo era Miranda en esos días. Ella era sin duda muy bonita, tal vez de las más bonitas de la escuela, tambien era de las más populares (gracias al grupo de amigas que acababa de formar).

Pero nunca había conocido el amor, aunque sin duda había salido con por lo menos 5 chicos en unos 7 meses, algo que no se veía muy bien; aunque solo salía con ellos para no quedarse atrás con sus amigas).

Casi al terminar el año escolar (faltando 2 meses para ser exactos) una de sus amigas, Carolina, le dijo que Paulo, uno de los chicos más cotizados de su barrio quería conocerla, lo que a Miranda no le sorprendió tanto pero si le subió el autoestima hasta el cielo. Planearon el modo menos obvio de poder toparse con Paulo y lo lograron tan solo 2 días después.

Miranda estaba con sus inseparables amigas a la salida de la escuela cuando Paulo iba llegando con sus amigos como todos los días, para ver con quien ligaban. Paulo paso al lado de Miranda y le sonrió a lo que ella respondio con una leve sonrisa y se acomodo el pelo detrás de su oreja. Después de unos 10 minutos, Miranda y sus amigas se marchaban cuando una voz hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-¡Miranda!- dijo Paulo fuerte y decidido.

Ella volteo y se mordió un labio.

-Soy Paulo, quería saber si puedo hablar contigo.

-Si claro, pero tendrás que hacerlo mientras me acompañas a mi casa o mi mamá me mata si llego más tarde.

-Bueno- contesto Paulo, no muy contento por darse cuenta que ella todavía era niña de casa puesto que él le llevaba por lo menos cuatro años.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Miranda alzando las cejas, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su lacio cabello rubio oscuro para dejar al descubierto unos ojos verdes de tipo felino (siempre le decían que tenia ojos de gato).

-Pues que quería acercarme a ti porque quiero conocerte más- dijo Paulo que se sentía tan raro que una niña lo pusiera tan nervioso (el era el maestro del cortejeo), pero cuando veía su cuerpo se le olvidaba que Miranda tenía tan solo 14 años y que ya no era una niña, sin duda era ya una cancha reglamentaria (como se dice vulgarmente en México)

-Bueno soy Miranda Luna, tengo 14 años y tu ¿no se supone que tienes novia?- dijo inquisitoriamente.

-Si así es, pero ya estamos a punto de terminar y mi nombre es Paulo Cobos y tengo 18.

-No se te hace que eres demasiado mayor para mi, o que es lo que buscas conmigo, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa- dijo Miranda, parándose en seco.

-¿Qué pasa por que te detienes?- pregunto Paulo asombrado por lo directa que era la niña.

-Ya llegamos a mi casa- dijo Miranda y les tomo la mano a Paulo quien sintió un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pero le giro el brazo y miro su reloj- Supongo que puedo quedarme aquí afuera un ratito más contigo.

-Pensé que creías que soy demasiado mmm... mayor para ti- contesto él inmediatamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente y el la retaba contestando la mirada. No se iba a permitir ser quien retirara la vista.

-Me gustas mucho- dijo al fin Paulo dedicándole la más tierna de sus miradas y se fue acercando a ella.

-Tu también me gustas- contesto Miranda también se acerco. De pronto sus labios ya no podián estar sin los otros, era como si fueran imanes, y se fundieron en un lindo, tierno y largo beso.

Se separaron después de unos cuantos minutos, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Paulo casi seguro de la respuesta.

-No, todavía no puedo ser tu novia- respondio Miranda

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque primero tienes que terminar a tu novia- dijo Miranda, quien saco las llaves de su mochila y se disponia a abrir su puerta cuando una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

-Bueno hoy mismo lo hago, pero mientras dame aunque sea tu telefono.

-Esta bien, pero no me llames después de las 10¿tienes donde apuntar?

-No, pero cuando algo me interesa tengo muy buena memoria.

-Ok, 53-29-26-00

-Gracias- se acerco y le dio un beso de pollito y se fue.

Miranda cerro los ojos, no lo podía creer, abrió la puerta y entro a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	2. La ruptura

Este fue el primer fic que escribi y es propio, pero no encontre otra forma para subirlo, espero que les guste.

**2. La ruptura**

Todas las amigas de Miranda la observaban impresionadas y a la vez con envidia.

-No será que lo que quiere es jugar contigo, digo, no creo que haya corrido a cortar con su noviecita- dijo pesimista Karina.

-Pues no lo se, pero mientras tengo el placer de ser yo la futura novia de Paulo Cobos, el chico más guapo del barrio- contesto Miranda con orgullo.

-Bueno eso si- respondió resignada Karina.

Llegó el descanso y se sentaron en el rincón que tenían reservado y que nadie más se atrevía a ocupar por miedo a que las nueve amigas armaran un revuelo, cuando 3 chicas mayores que ellas (osea ya de preparatoria) caminaron enfrente de ellas consolando a la chica que iba en medio, iba llorando destrozada.

Las amigas vieron toda la escena y trataron de escuchar la conversación de las otras chicas que se sentaron a unos 2 metros de ellas.

-Solo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y que las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionaban y así nada más termino conmigo- dijo Alicia llorando a moco tendido.

-Guau, no me lo pued creer- dijo Paulina observando a Miranda que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- Lo hizo, de verdad termino con ella.

-Bien, se los dije, yo estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer, es que si lo hubieran sentido como yo- dijo Miranda

-Pues espero que Alicia no se entere que fue por ti porque se va a armar- dijo Paola con cierto miedo en sus palabras.

-No te preocupes Paola-dijo María- Siempre salimos bien de esas, nunca hemos perdido ni una, ni siquiera hemos tenido que usar la fuerza bruta- termino haciendo como que se arremangaba el suéter. (no era precisamente la más femenina del grupo).

-Muchas gracias chicas, no esperaba menos de ustedes- dijo Mirando poniendo una mano extendida en el suelo.

Una a una las demás fueron poniendo las manos encima de las otras.

-Hagamos un pacto- dijo Samanta

-¿Para que?- pregunto Monique

-Para jurarnos que siempre vamos a ser amigas- dijo Samanta muy entusiasta-y que ningún chico nos va a separar.

-OK vamos a hacerlo.

En la tarde en casa de Miranda sonó el teléfono y de inmediato unos gritos se escucharon.

-¡Yo contesto!- grito Miranda- ¿diga?

-Hola Buenas tardes ¿me comunica con Miranda?

-Claro¿quién la llama?- fingió otra voz que no era de ella

-de Paulo

-¡Soy yo!

-Ah! Hola ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Paulo un poco confundido

-Bien y tu?

-Muy bien de hecho¿Ahora si quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Ya terminaste con Alicia?- preguntó inocentemente Miranda

-Si ya lo hice

-Esta bien, si quiero ser tu novia

-¡Bien¿Puedes salir más tarde?

-Claro, solo termino mi tarea ¿nos vemos a las 8?

-OK, a las ocho- dijo Paulo

Eran las 7:30 y Miranda ya se estaba arreglando. A las ocho en punto llegó Paulo, llamo a la puerta y salió Miranda muy guapa, más de lo normal, ya que Paulo siempre la había visto con uniforme de la escuela (aunque no podía negarse que hasta con ese feo uniforme se veía guapa) y verla con esa ropa hacía que no le pudiera quitar los ojos de encima.

-Guau! Te ves super bien- dijo Paulo

-Gracias- dijo Miranda- Quería decirte algo muy importante, nunca he tenido una relación con alguien mayor que yo, y no quiero verme presionada en ninguna forma, sobre todo porque a pesar de que soy la mayor de mis hermanos, mis papás todavía me ven como a una niña y no tendré tantos permisos para salir, no como lo hacías con alguien de tu edad, te digo esto ahorita todavía estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás.

-Acaso ves que estoy corriendo- dijo Paulo

-No, pero...

-Eso ya lo sabía y no me importa ¿esta bien?

Miranda se acercó y lo beso, cuando se separaron Paulo dijo:

-Eso ¿quiere decir que si?

-Si esta bien- dijo Miranda acercándose otra vez para besarlo.


	3. La confesión

3. La confesión

Pasaron unos 8 meses y una noche Paulo esta tirado en su cama pensando.

¿Cómo y en que momento se había enamorado de Miranda?

Él no tenía planeado durar tanto tiempo con ella, al principio había sido como un trofeo, incluso llego a salir con otras chicas al mismo tiempo, porque no veía una relación formal con Miranda, pero ahora era todo diferente, ya no soportaba estar un día sin verla, o por lo menos hablar por teléfono, sin duda ella se lo fue ganando poco a poco, ella era una chica tierna, estudiosa, amable con la gente, cariñosa y muy detallista, en pocas palabras era todo lo que había soñado, aunque también tenia el carácter muy fuerte y a veces era impulsiva y caprichosa pero aun así la amaba, SI!!!!!! Eso era, la amaba y ya era tiempo de confesarlo.

Sin embargo no pudo hasta su primer aniversario, donde Paulo organizó una cena romántica en una casa que era de su jefe pero que la tenía abandonada, era muy vieja, pero todavía conservaba cierto aire de romanticismo en sus paredes.

Cuando Paulo fue por ella a su casa, Miranda salió hermosísima, con su cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros y sus ojos delineados que se veían más verdes que de costumbre.

-Bien ¿nos vamos?- dijo desesperada Miranda

-Si vamonos- contesto Paulo

-Oye y adonde vamos a ir? No me lo dijiste

-Es una sorpresa

-Me encantan las sorpresas

-Que bueno porque esta te va a fascinar

Siguieron caminando, como unos 10 minutos, hasta que se pararon enfrente de una casa

-Llegamos- dijo Paulo

-¿Aquí?

-Si. por favor cierra los ojos.

Miranda cerró los ojos y Paulo la fue conduciendo hasta el comedor donde había una mesa improvisada con un mantel rojo, unas flores muy bonitas y 2 velas, los platos acomodados y dos sillas, una frente a la otra, Como la casa era tan vieja las lámparas no tenían ya focos, por lo tanto solo la luz de las velas alumbraba el lugar.

-Ahora, abre los ojos

Miranda los abrió y quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba nada de eso, Paulo era tan fiestero y a veces tan desconsiderado que estaba temiendo que la llevara a festejar con los amigos de éste.

-No lo puedo creer¿tu hiciste esto por mi?- dijo Miranda casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, lo hice solo por ti y nunca lo había hecho por nadie más.

-Bueno y ¿qué vamos a cenar?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Paulo se acerco a la puerta de la estancia que daba al patio trasero y la abrió sirviendo como marco de la luna llena que estaba muy bonita.

-Pizza- contesto el chico sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Pizza?, creo que te tomaste muy en serio la película que vimos en el cine. (N/A: "Un impulsivo y loco amor", lo siento ya se que es un poco cursi y muy mala película pero la cena de esta historia es verídica y Paulo si se baso en esa peli)

-Si bueno de ahí saque la idea.

-Pues me parece muy romántico.

Paulo sirvió la pizza y se sirvieron una copita de vino, solo tenía 15 años en ese entonces y no podía tomar tanto al sin solo era para brindar, y recordaron todo lo que habían vivido durante su primer año.

-Miranda- dijo Paulo tomándole la mano- quiero decirte algo.

-Dime- contesto Miranda entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

-Es algo importante porque nunca lo había dicho o mejor dicho no lo había dicho en serio, bien, aquí va¡te amo!

Nota: Esto nunca lo he dicho pero todo esto es veridico, osea que le paso a una chica cuando tenia 16 años asi que si es algo tonto pues ni modo, poco a poco las cosas cambiaran, pero lo mas increible es que esta niña existe, asi q dejen reviews.


	4. Miedo

Hola! Espero les guste y este capitulo se lo dedico a Paloma y Tiziano que son los unicos que me dejan reviews, jajaja. Besos.

4. Miedo

Miranda había esperado tanto tiempo para que Paulo confesara lo que sentía que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Miranda me oíste, te amo- repitió Paulo

-Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad no te lo había dicho porque me daba miedo que si te confesaba mis sentimientos, tu saldrías corriendo.

-Bueno, eso ahora ya no importa, lo que realmente es importante es que nos amamos.

Paulo se levanto y puso un radio con música que el había grabado para la ocasión.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio, seguramente los dos pensaban que sucedería después.

Empezó una canción muy linda "Only you" y Paulo se levanto de su silla y saco a bailar a su novia, ella tomo la mano de su novio, se levanto y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus cuerpos estaban juntándose cada vez más, nunca habían estado tan juntos, sus frentes se acercaron y después se besaron, balanceándose en sus piernas para bailar lentamente.

Acabo la canción y en la sala había dos sillones de una plaza cada uno enfrente del otro y se sentaron cada uno en un sillón.

Siguieron conversando cuando Miranda se acercó a Paulo y lo beso, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba encima de él. Paulo no perdió oportunidad y empezo a besarla más apasionadamente, que ya no sabía que hacer con sus manos.

Mientras ella solo lo tomaba del cuello, de pronto sintió la mano de Paulo bajando peligrosamente por su espalda y metiendola debajo de su blusa, ella no supo que hacer pero si sintió un escalofrío y mariposas en su estomago, pero de pronto sintio la otra mano de su novio llegando a sus pompis, ella lo siguió permitiendo, el beso era cada vez más excitante y ella empezó a sentir cierta humedad, y el calor aumentaba, siguieron otros 10 minutos besándose cuando Paulo traspaso la barrera, intentaba bajar el cierre del pantalón de Miranda, ella ya no sabía como reaccionar, quería hacer el amor con su novio, pero de pronto llegaron a su cabeza imágenes de su mamá hablando de la virginidad y de su papá con una pistola persiguiendo a Paulo.

De pronto se separó de su novio y dijo:

-Lo siento, amor, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo.

-No, no te sientas mal, no importa¡Mira la hora que es!, mejor vámonos o te van a regañar.- dijo Paulo muy serio

Aunque a Miranda su actitud se le hizo muy rara, ya que vio su reloj y apenas eran las 12.30 AM y su mama le había dado permiso hasta la 1.

Paso el fin de semana sin que Paulo le diera aunque sea una llamada a Miranda, lo que la tenía muy desconcertada, pues pensaba que su rechazo de verdad le había afectado a Paulo.

Llegó el lunes y en la tarde le llama Paulo a Miranda y quedaron de verse a las 5 pm, ya que el podía escaparse del trabajo un rato.

A las 5 en punto llegó Paulo y estaba un poco serio.

-¡Hola¿Cómo estas?- dijo él.

-Mejor dime ¿Cómo estas tu?- pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Yo estoy bien¿por qué habría de estar mal?

-Porque después de lo que paso el viernes, que te dije que no, no me hablaste en todo el fin de semana y ahora estas muy serio, dime ¿te molesto mi decisión?

-No, al contrario, creo que me precipite, no debí haber hecho nada de eso, lo primero que quería era respetarte, no quería tratarte como... bueno como a las demás, y pues bueno me arrepentí de.., pensé que estarías molesta conmigo pensé que quizás creíste que te forzaba a hacer algo que a lo mejor no estas preparada- dijo tomándole la mano.

-¡Ah! Bueno pensé que...-no sabía ni que decir- que tal vez esperabas que hiciera el amor contigo, pero no pude, de verdad si quería pero no se que me paso, me dio miedo- dijo Miranda algo confundida- Perdóname, por favor.

-Perdóname tu a mi, nunca quise forzar nada, quiero que hagamos el amor cuando estés lista y sin duda este no es el momento.

-Si bueno, gracias por entenderme, creo que desde el viernes será diferente, pero me gustó el cambio- dijo Miranda haciendo referencia a las nuevas caricias que había recibido de su novio y que quería repetirlas.

-Yo no haré nada que tu no quieras.

- Si, lo se, yo te diré cuando este lista.

Nota: Les gusto? a mi si, ahora que lo volví a leer hasta senti mariposas en el estomago de nuevo y más que...bueno Paloma: "Tu si me entiendes". En fin, dejen reviews. Cecy


	5. Ya estoy lista

Hola! subi otro capitulo de una vez, porque son muy cortitos y ya quiero llegar a la parte emocionante!!! Dejen reviews porfitas.

**5. Ya estoy lista.**

Para no hacer el cuento tan largo pasaron todavía 8 meses, justo el 14 de febrero (Dia del amor) y Paulo recibío el regalo de su novia.

-Gracias, pero a mi se me olvidó el regalo en casa- dijo Paulo un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Miranda un poco decepcionada, le encantaba llegar a estas fechas o sus aniversarios porque Paulo siempre la sorprendía con una tarjeta muy original hecha por el mismo- Vamos abrela.

Paulo obedeció y la leyó, era una carta muy directa como siempre era su novia, pero al final leyó una linea que le impactó más que el resto de la carta.

"Ya estoy lista"

-Es en serio¿Ya estas lista?- preguntó emocionado.

-Si, ya lo estoy, ahora más que nunca se que te amo, que tu me amas y que quiero ser tuya y de nadie más, le dio un beso tan apasionado que si no era porque estaban en casa de los papás de Miranda todavía, ahí mismo hubieran hecho el amor.

Pero no, ese día no lo hicieron, fue hasta el 20 Febrero osea 6 días después. Ellos acordaron ir a un hotel (uy guau que romántico, lo mejor para la primera vez).

Paulo paso por ella como a las 8 de la noche y Miranda le dijo a su mamá que irían a bailar, y su mama le dijo que solo tenía permiso hasta las 2 am.

Llegaron al hotel cerca de las 9 pm, Miranda entro directo al baño, estaba muy nerviosa pero segura. Tomo una cajita de su bolso y saco un pequeño ovulo (anticonceptivo), no quería terminar embarazada.

Salió del baño y Paulo la esperaba en la orilla de la cama, ella se puso frente a él y le dijo que lo amaba y que lo unico que quería era entregarse a él.

Paulo se levanto, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso, lentamente mientras se besaban él le fue tocando la espalda y poco a poco bajo la mano, le toco sus pompas, ella hizo lo mismo aunque no sabía que seguía después así que dejo que él la guiara, Paulo le fue quitando poco a poco el pantalón y después desabotono la blusa, le quito el sostén y beso sus pechos, no era necesario decir nada porque estaban tan concentrados que no supieron cuando terminaron desnudos en la cama.

Y poco a poco él fue entrando en ella, aunque sentía mucho dolor, sabía que pasaría y no le importaba porque después ese dolor se transformo en el placer mas maravilloso que había sentido, no sabía si gritar o de plano no emitir sonido alguno, pero una vez más se dejo llevar por la situación. Estaban tan conectados que Paulo tuvo el orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida, Miranda no tenía que comparar, pero sin duda supo que tuvo uno tambien.

-Todo fue tan mágico, justo como lo imaginaba- dijo Miranda como 30 minutos después.

-Si yo tambien sentí lo mismo, yo se que estabas muy nerviosa, pero espero no haberte fallado.

-No chiquito, no lo hiciste, te amo y además dejame recordarte que no tengo ninguna otra referencia. Así que según yo estuviste magnifico.

Paulo sonrío y la tomo para acercarse a Miranda, quien descanso su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Sabes que me gustaría en este momento- dijo Paulo

-Hacerlo otra vez? Oye dejame descansar, es mi primera vez.

-Tambien es mi primera vez- contesto Paulo indignado

Miranda lo miro casi ofendida.

-Estas loco, me quieres ver la cara, yo se que no fui la primera, que tu ya te habías acostado con otras.

-Si claro, pero es la primera vez que hago el amor.

Se levanto de la cama desnudo, y Miranda se sonrojo un poco pues verlo así la excitaba más de lo que estaba (y es que Paulo tenía un trasero tan firme, unos brazos y pechos tan marcados que era casi un sueño tenerlo junto a ella), tomo de la mano a su novia y la llevo hasta el baño.

-Lo que me apetece es tomar un baño contigo- dijo Paulo con su mirada seductora que Miranda acababa de descubrir hace unos días.


	6. La prueba

**6. La prueba**

En los siguientes meses su relación iba viento en popa, aunque ya no habían quedado para salir a escondidas y hacer el amor, no era necesario, porque el sexo no era prioridad.

Llego julio y salieron a una fiesta de una amiga de Miranda, estuvieron ahí un rato y después se escabulleron pues ya había acumulada demasiada tensión sexual entre ellos.

Se dirigieron al hotel más cercano y ya no hubo más preámbulos y no hubo tanta ternura como la primera vez, al contrario era todo mas apasionado, pero antes de que Paulo pudiera entrar en ella Miranda le dijo:

-Traes protección?

-Por que?- contestó el chico

-Porque estoy en mis días fértiles y no traigo mis óvulos, yo no sabía que acabaríamos aquí.

-No, no traigo, pero por aquí debe de haber- abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y encontró un paquete de condones.

-Vaya, eres todo un experto- dijo sarcásticamente Miranda

Y volvieron a donde se quedaron...

Paso 1 mes después de su ultimo encuentro y Miranda estaba muy distraída y preocupada. Su periodo no había llegado, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia, puesto que había usado condón.

Pasaron 15 días más y todavía no le bajaba, asi que decidio hacerse una prueba de embarazo, no quería hablar con Paulo hasta estar segura de sus sospechas, así que hizo la prueba y todo se le vino abajo cuando después de 2 minutos aparecieron 2 rayitas rojas, "estaba embarazada", se puso a llorar, pero de pronto sintió que tenia que hacer algo, amaba mucho a su novio, y sabía que el amor era reciproco, pero le daba miedo la reaccion que pudiera tener el chico, sin mencionar que sus papas los iban a matar, ella siempre había sido el orgullo de su familia y estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, apenas iba a cumplir 17 y los iba a decepcionar enormemente.

Paulo llegó en la noche, y ya se había percatado de lo alejada que estaba de su novia, así que ya había preparado un discurso, llamo a la puerta de la casa de Miranda y salió con los ojos tan rojos que se l olvidó todo lo que tenia programado decir.

-Miranda¿Qué paso?

-Esto- y le tendió la prueba de embarazo

-¡Que¿estas embarazada?

-Me temo que si, por eso había estado tan distraída y alejada.

-Pero ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Porque no quería preocuparte y porque tenia la esperanza que fuera falsa alarma.

Paulo la abrazó y le dijo al oído- No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo, te amo y aunque no lo creas me hace muy feliz que vamos a ser papas.

-Pero y mis papas ¿qué les vamos a decir?

-Pues eso, que nos amamos y que estas embarazada, que quiero estar contigo y que me voy a hacer cargo del bebé.

-De verdad?, no tienes miedo?

-No, a lo mejor me pusiste un poco nervioso, pero miedo no tengo.

-Cuando hablaremos con ellos?

-Solo dame unos dias, para preparar mi discurso y que tu papa no ponga pretextos por lo que te voy a ofrecer.

A las tres semanas hablaron con los papas de Miranda, que no gritaron, pero si se notaba una profunda tristeza en sus miradas, sin embargo no les permitieron casarse (ya que Miranda era menor de edad) y tampoco vivir juntos (es decir sin casarse), pero de cualquier forma les ofrecieron su apoyo.

Siete meses después nació su bebe, al que llamaron Sebastián, era un bebe hermoso, tenía los ojos cafes y las cejas pobladas de su papa, ah! Y tambien la boca, pero era tan rubio y tenia la nariz como su mamá.

Pronto se convirtió en el bebe más amado del mundo, ya que como Miranda aun vivía con sus papas tenia el amor de ella y de Paulo, agregado al de los abuelitos de Sebastián y de sus tios.

A los seis meses decidieron casarse (Miranda acababa de cumplir 18), la boda fue sencilla pero muy linda y elegante, aunque Paulo no estaba muy contento por tantos gastos, pero ese día los dos estaban tan felices, en todas las mesas de familiares decían que nunca habían visto a una pareja tan feliz y enamorada.

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a Paloma y a Tiziano que han seguido esta historia. Mil gracias!!!

Les gusto? Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo empiezan a pasar cosas muy feas, pero que tal vez a Paloma le ayuden a entender un poco mas a su amiga...Besos.CEcy


	7. Y aquí empieza lo malo

**7. Y aquí empieza lo malo.**

Los primeros 3 meses de matrimonio fueron muy malos, Miranda tenía otra idea muy diferente de la vida en pareja, (todo culpa de las estúpidas películas de amor que tanto le gusta ver)

Se la pasaban discutiendo ya que Paulo trabajaba todo el día, Miranda seguía estudiando (ya había entrado a la universidad y estudiaba diseño de modas) y aparte de las labores de la escuela, estaban sus deberes en su casa y los de su bebe también.

Paulo siempre llegaba enfadado del trabajo y el esperaba que Miranda lo recibiera con la cena en la mesa y sin preguntas, él solo quería cenar, ver la tele y dormir (ni siquiera para hacer el amor tenía ganas).

En cambio Miranda, no se le daba lo de ser ama de casa y quería que el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre lo pasaran juntos los tres. Ella se deprimía muy fácil, no soportaba que Paulo estuviera siempre enojado con ella, pero por mas que quería no se podía esforzar en complacer a Paulo en sus peticiones, no le gustaba ser de esas esposas sumisas que se desviven por su marido y se dejan hacer todo lo que sea.

-Miranda, me la paso todo el día trabajando, quiero llegar a casa, que haya comida para cenar y quiero descansar- dijo Paulo cuando llego a las 10.30 pm.

-Paulo, lo siento, es que no me dio tiempo, pero ahorita te preparo algo rápido- dijo Miranda sumisamente (lo primero que no quiere hacer y lo hace)

Pero Paulo empezó a alzar la voz.

-Como que no te dio tiempo, sales de la escuela a las 2 pm, tienes ocho horas para hacer tus quehaceres y hacerme de comer¿tu que comiste y Sebastián?

-Comimos con mi mama- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Otra vez, que no te das cuenta que ya no vives con tus papas, que ya tienes una familia de la cual deber hacerte responsable, yo creo que debes dejar la escuela, te absorbe mucho tiempo y descuidas a nuestro hijo.

-Pero si acabo de empezar, no me puedes pedir algo así.

-Lo siento, pero además no me siento muy a gusto que tu papá te siga pagando la escuela, si sigues estudiando en un tiempo, será porque yo te pueda pagar la escuela, asi que cuando termine tu semestre, te das de baja.

-Pero Paulo, es que no me puedes hacer esto, pero esta bien, si así lo quieres.

Miranda dejo la escuela el siguiente mes, aunque eso no cambio nada, Paulo seguía tan alejado de ella, que no le daban ganas de hacer nada, se esforzaba solo por su bebe pero no por él. Había cambiado tanto, que ya no era nada detallista, ni se acordaba cuando cumplían meses de casados.

Dos o tres veces Miranda le preparó cenas románticas para festejar, pero él no llegaba a su hora, tardaba 2 o tres horas más de lo normal, y ella terminaba su día llorando como se le había hecho costumbre desde que se casaron.

M;iranda se volvió más floja, no planchaba, pasaban días sin hacer limpieza en su casa, lo que le molestaba todavía más a Paulo, además que lo que ganaba ya no era suficiente, así que Miranda tomo una determinación.

Llamó a una de sus prima para ver si le podía conseguir algún trabajo.

A la semana su prima le hablo diciendo que le había conseguido algo.

Le comentó a Paulo, a quien no le gusto mucho la idea, pero Miranda, lo supo manejar y le dijo que necesitaban otro ingreso más, y que además ya no le pediría dinero extra porque ella se haría cargo de sus gastos, y que cooperaría con los gastos de la casa.

Paulo aceptó no muy convencido y a la semana siguiente Miranda comenzó a trabajar.


	8. El nuevo compañero

**8. El nuevo compañero**

En el trabajo la mandaron a un curso de capacitación donde estaban otras 8 personas pero nadie en su misma agencia de publicidad, que pertenecía a una cadena muy importante en México.

El curso iniciaba a las nueve de la mañana y terminaba a las seis de la tarde. Ya habían pasado la etapa de la presentación y les habían dado una hora para comer y cuando regreso se encontró con dos nuevos compañeros.

Miranda no pudo dejar de ver que los dos eran tan jóvenes como ella (a diferencia de los demás) y que además eran muy guapos, pero había uno que le llamo en especial la atención.

Ellos se presentaron cuando entraron, y Miranda ponía chonguitos debajo de la mesa para que estuvieran en la misma oficina que ella.

-Alberto González- dijo el más alto- yo voy a estar en la sucursal del sur.

El segundo chico se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

-Jorge Soto- dijo el segundo, observando al resto de sus compañeros y deteniendo su mirada en Miranda, y ella no pudo dejar de notar que tenia unos ojos verdes tan bonitos.

Ella sintió que nadie la había mirado así en casi un año, ni siquiera Paulo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico?

Pues para empezar tenía esos maravillosos ojos, el pelo negro, pero un poco despeinado y se dejaba un poco la barba, como cuando los chicos no se rasuran en unos días, tenia un aire un poco desenfadado, pero a la vez tenia porte, era delgado pero fornido, y aunque no era tan alto, se paraba tan derecho que parecía tener unos 5 cm. de estatura más.

Miranda le dirigía miradas coquetas a su nuevo compañero de trabajo y el se las devolvía, aunque no sabía porque lo sabía, mas bien era algo natural en ella y no lo podía evitar, se sabía bella y vivía con ello.

A las seis en punto el instructor les dijo que por hoy habían terminado, y se despidió de ellos, salieron ya desesperados por llegar a sus casas.

Miranda estaba parada en la esquina de la calle, pensando en voz alta, (pero no se dio cuenta) como diablos iba a regresar a su casa, cuando una voz a su espalda la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa

-Si dime- se volteo Miranda sorprendida por quien le estaba hablando.

-Escuche que no sabes como regresar a tu casa- dijo Jorge

-Perdón, pero solo lo pensé-dijo Miranda- ay no me digas que pensé en voz alta.

-Me temo que si-dijo sonriendo

Además de todo tenía una sonrisa para derretir a cualquiera (n/a; tipo Mauro Mendoza en Amor en Custodia, bueno solo los mexicanos o mejor dicho las mexicanas lo entenderían)

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar?-dijo cortésmente el ojiverde, que iba acompañado por su amigo Alberto.

-Pues la verdad si necesito ayuda, en la mañana me trajeron y venía tan distraída que ni me di cuenta por donde llegamos.

-Oh! Vaya¿Hacia donde vas?

-A la colonia de Prados del Sur

-Oye, yo nosotros vivimos como a 20 minutos en auto de ahí, pero como puedes ver no tenemos coche y nos íbamos a ir en metro.

-A pues nos vamos en metro y de ahí ya puedo seguir yo sola.

-Bueno pues vamos-dijo Alberto- o nos va a oscurecer.

Caminaron los tres como 15 minutos, platicando de lo divertido e interesante que estaba siendo el curso.

-Pero va a durar tanto el curso, yo ya quiero entrar en acción- dijo Alberto

-Si pero imaginate todo lo que vamos a aprender- dijo Miranda

-Se dieron cuenta que hay puro ruco en el curso, digo somos los más jóvenes- dijo Jorge

-Si de hecho yo soy la más chica, a no ser que alguno de ustedes tenga menos de 19- dijo la rubia

-Yo tengo 22 y Alberto tiene 21.

-Y para que puesto van?- pregunto ella

-Para ejecutivos de venta-contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

-Ah, bueno yo voy a ser asistente del Gerente de Marketing, y al principio no entendía por que tenía que venir al curso yo también, pero ahora entiendo que tengo mucho que aprender.

-Eso si- dijo Jorge

Llegaron los tres al metro y después de siete estaciones se despidieron de Miranda y ella siguió su camino, pensando que era lo que tenía Jorge que la dejo súper impresionada. "Bueno además que es casi un modelo"- pensó y una vocecilla como de conciencia le recordó: "Tu esposo también es un bombón".

-Si pero mi esposo ya no es lo que era antes- le contesto a su conciencia.

Cuando Miranda llegó a su casa luego de recoger a Sebastián, estaba feliz, tanto que incluso hizo quehacer, le hizo de cenar a Paulo (no quería tener otra bronca solo por la cena y arruinarle su estado de animo) aunque no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, él tenia casi una semana sin hablarle (algo que se había vuelto muy común) y no esperaba otra cosa que indiferencia de su parte, y ella también se había vuelto indiferente a sus desprecios.

Pero luego se ponía a meditar y llegaba a la conclusión que todavía lo amaba y que no lo quería perder, pero Paulo ya no la amaba, o tenia otra persona ¿Qué había pasado?. Ellos se amaban, acaso no estaba poniendo de su parte, su familia no era su prioridad, porque amaba tanto a su precioso hijo, si de eso si estaba segura, pero algo se había roto, ya no hacían el amor tan seguido, ni siquiera se besaban, bueno a veces para despedirse o saludarse, obvio cuando no estaban peleados.

En lo que estaba preparando de cenar, escuchaba la radio, y de pronto escucho una frase en una canción que le puso total atención al resto.

A veces se que si

Que pierdo la cabeza

Y puedo aparentar

Que esto no me interesa

Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente

Si no estas conmigo

Pero no, mi amor,

Tu no eres así

No me digas adiós

Si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar

Que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí

La vida la entendí...

Esa canción reflejaba todo lo que sucedía en ese momento en la relación con Paulo, la siguió escuchando y su puso a llorar.

Cuando Paulo llegó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la casa estaba limpia, Miranda salía del cuarto de Sebastián, acababa de dormirlo. Ella se dirigía a su cuarto cuando vio a su marido en la cocina calentándose la cena.

-¿Quieres que te sirva?- preguntó Miranda entrando en la cocina

-Si, por favor, estoy cansado- dijo Paulo

-Que raro-dijo ella en voz baja- Paulo quiero hablar contigo, hagamos las paces, me choca estar así contigo, ni siquiera se porque te enojaste esta vez.

-Pues no se, tal vez haya sido, porque no tenia ropa para ponerme o que no tenia comida para cenar, o porque te largaste con tus amigas y no me dijiste nada- contesto el hombre altaneramente.

-Pero eso fue hace dos semanas y desde entonces me he apurado, y ya no falta comida, ni ropa limpia, además tu llegaste un sábado antes a las cinco de la mañana, o pensaste que no me di cuenta.

-Sabes que? Llego muy cansado y tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo, lo menos que quiero es discutir.

-Yo no quiero discutir quiero que estemos bien, yo te amo y no soporto estar así contigo, platícame que problemas tienes en el trabajo a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar, mira ni siquiera me preguntaste como me fue en el trabajo, hoy fue mi primer día del curso y...

-Yo también te amo, pero no me puedes ayudar en nada, y ahora que empezaste a trabajar dudo que hagas todas tus responsabilidades en la casa...

.-Oye yo deje la escuela por ti, y ahora voy a trabajar porque lo que ganas ya no es suficiente, y estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes-lo interrumpió Miranda

-Es tu primer día ya quiero verte en dos semanas

-Eres imposible, no confías en mi, pero yo te voy a demostrar que estas equivocado- y se acercó para besarlo pero él no le contesto, ella se separo, cerro los ojos cinco segundos, le dejo su plato en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto seguramente a llorar.

Nota: la canción se llama "No me digas adiós" y la cantan Cynthia y Jose Luis de la Academia. Ya basta de drama esperen el siguiente capitulo, cosas muy interesantes le pasaran a Miranda.


	9. Desahogandose

9. Desahogándose

Al otro día Miranda se levanto muy temprano, fue a dejar a Sebastián (quien ya tenia un poco más de 1 año) a casa de su mama y se dirigió al lugar donde tenia su curso.

Llegó 20 minutos antes de que empezará el curso, saco un yogurt y una barrita de cereal y aun le quedaban unos 10 minutos después de comérselos, así que saco un cigarro que aunque era muy temprano cuando estaba deprimida fumaba más.

-¿No se te hace que es muy temprano para fumar?-

-Pues, ya desayune, yo no importa la hora- contesto la chica, sin darse cuenta con quien hablaba.

-Bueno, da igual yo fumo en cuanto me levanto.

-Si, que bien me da mucho gusto- alzó la vista para ver con quien hablaba y casi se desmaya cuando vio que era Jorge- Uy, lo siento no sabía que eras tu.

-No importa ¿estas bien?, te ves muy triste y...- miró con atención el rostro de Miranda- lloraste verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque soy el único hombre en mi casa, tengo 2 hermanas y mi mama, créeme soy un experto en el comportamiento de las mujeres.

-Que casualidad, mi esposo esta en el mismo caso y no es nada experto, el muy tonto duerme conmigo y ni se da cuenta.

-Oh¿eres casada?

-Si,- y le tendió la mano para que viera su anillo.

-Pero si solo tienes 19 no?

-Metida de pata, mi hijo tiene año año y cinco meses.

-Y lo amas?

-A mi hijo?, por supuesto.

-No, a tu esposo?

-Pues si, supongo- No sabía porque hablaba de eso con alguien que había conocido ayer.

-No te oyes muy convencida- dijo Jorge

-Lo que pasa es que estoy, bueno no estoy muy bien con él, últimamente tenemos muchas peleas.

En ese momento abrieron las puertas del salón donde tomaban el curso, y Miranda se sentó en el mismo lugar de un día antes, casi enfrente de Jorge,.

La siguiente semana Miranda seguía sin hablar con Paulo, y mientras Jorge, Alberto y ella se habían vuelto inseparables, salían a comer juntos y se regresaban juntos.

Diez días después Alberto se disculpo por no regresarse con ellos pero tenía una cita con su novia, así que Miranda y Jorge fueron caminando y antes de llegar al metro pasaban por un centro comercial. Ella se detuvo en las puertas.

-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?

-No¿por qué¿Quieres estar sola?

-La verdad quiero que me acompañes, solo quiero caminar y a lo mejor comprarme algo, es la primera vez que cobro una quincena y quiero que una parte sea para mi.

-Bueno, pero entonces me aceptas aunque sea un café, yo tambien quiero gastar un poquito en ti.

Jorge era muy galante diario le decía cosas como:

-"Hoy te ves muy guapa" o "Esos pantalones se te ven muy bien"

Además de que tenía detalles que en esas casi tres semanas de conocerlo Paulo no lo superaba en su primer año de casados.

Todo eso le inquietaba a Miranda y la daba miedo, no quería pensar, acaso se estaba enamorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?- Pregunto Jorge preocupado al ver que a Miranda le resbalaban dos lagrimas por su rostro.

-Si, solo que eres muy lindo conmigo.

-Y por eso lloras?

-No, lloro porque así debería ser mi esposo.

-Todavía siguen enojados?-Jorge trataba de no preguntarle nunca nada de eso, pero en esos momentos no lo pudo evitar.

-Si, pero vengo a olvidarme de eso, esta claro?

-Ok, él le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo agradecida.

-Oye, nunca me haz contado si tienes novia?

-Pues en realidad estoy saliendo con alguien…

-Ah- por que se decepciono tanto, penso Miranda

-Pero no es nada serio- dijo inmediatamente después de ver la reacción de su acompañante.

-Oye, mira esa tienda, y esta todo en oferta- cambio de tema rápidamente la chica.

-Pues vamos.

Entraron en la tienda y al final escogió un pantalón, una blusa y una falda.

Ya iba a pagar cuando se fijo que Jorge no estaba con ella, pagó y salió de la tienda, pero tampoco estaba ahí. A los cinco minutos salió el ojiverde con una bolsa de la tienda.

Miranda pensó que tal vez seria un regalo para la chica con la que salía, pero Jorge le sonrió y le dijo:

-Te falto una bolsa para combinar con tu pantalón.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Miranda un poco apenada por el detalle- Mejor dásela a tu novia.

-Tomala por favor, yo te la compré a ti.

Al fin la aceptó y Miranda estaba más confundida que antes, por que le regalaba cosas a ella y no a su novia. Dieron una vuelta a la plaza y luego tomaron un café. Ella aprovecho para hablarle a su mamá y avisarle que llegaría un poco más tarde por Sebastián.

-Mamá, en un ratito voy para allá

-¿Por qué¿Dónde estas?

-Vine a tomar un café con Jo...Karina-alcanzo a corregir Miranda.

-Bueno, pero no llegues muy tarde, voy a salir con tu papá.

-Si mamá, en una hora estoy por ahí.

Al otro día durante el curso Miranda y Jorge estaban más juntos de lo normal, se lanzaban miradas muy coquetas.

Un poco después de la comida, Miranda pidió permiso para salir al baño, pero cuando salió se encontró con Jorge en el pasillo.

-Me gustas mucho- dijo Jorge acercándose a ella.

-Tu también me gustas- esa frase le hizo recordar cuando Paulo se le declaró, pero ahora no quiso pensar en él- pero estoy casada, no soy libre.

-Y eso te importa?

-Pues no se ahorita estamos tan mal que podría decir que no me importa, pero ese no es el caso.

Jorge la tomo de la cintura y la besó, al principio ella pensó en darle una cachetada pero el beso le gusto tanto que se dejo llevar.


	10. La segunda vez

El amor no es para siempre

10. La segunda vez

Pasaron varios días más, y el humor de Miranda en su casa había cambiado totalmente ya no estaba de malas ni deprimida, ya ni siquiera lloraba por las noches.

Paulo lo noto y a los tres días quiso arreglar las cosas con su esposa, así que cuando llegó a su casa, vio que Miranda tenia el radio muy alto y bailaba con su hijo al mismo tiempo que lavaba los platos.

El llegó por atrás y la abrazo, Miranda sonrío y le dijo que no esperaba que llegara tan temprano.

-Si quieres me regreso- dijo indignado.

-No por favor- y lo tomo del brazo y se acercó a él para besarlo, tenía tanto que no lo besaba que sintió como la primera vez.

Miranda fue a dormir a Sebastián en lo que Paulo cenaba, cuando salió del cuarto del bebe, él ya la esperaba en el cuarto recostado en la cama.

-Miranda, por favor hagamos las paces- y le hizo una seña para que se recostara junto a él, y así lo hizo, pero después el la tomo por la cintura para apretarla hacia él, se besaron y terminaron haciendo el amor más apasionadamente que nunca.

Al otro día era sábado, por lo que Miranda no fue a su curso, por lo que se fueron a desayunar ella, Paulo y su hijo. Como a las doce del día estaban terminando sus platillos cuando el celular de la chica sonó.

-hola!- contesto rápidamente Miranda.

-hola¿cómo estas?- dijo Jorge

-ah! Eres tu, bien y tu amiga?- dijo muy nerviosa,

-Pues no tan bien como tu, parece, te hablaba para invitarte a salir, pero por tu forma de contestarme, me doy cuenta que estas con tu marido.

-Así es, me da mucha pena, pero hoy no nos podemos ver, se te ofrecía algo "amiga".

-Solo quería verte, pero no importa nos vemos el lunes- dijo Jorge enojado, pero también decepcionado.

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, adiós.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Paulo, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Karina- dijo algo enojada.

-Y que quería?

-Platicar conmigo, pero le dije que estoy contigo, y prefirió que nos viéramos el lunes.

-Oye que considerada es tu amiga, pero yo en un rato me voy al trabajo.

-Ah! Pensé que te quedarías todo el día con nosotros.- de haber sabido, le hubiera dicho a Jorge que se vieran mas tarde.

-No puedo, me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, pero mañana hacemos algo, te lo prometo.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo desanimada- ¿A que hora entras?

-A las dos, así que ya vámonos y los dejo en la casa.

-No voy a ir con mi abuelita, no quiero quedarme encerrada en la casa.

-Podrías planchar mi ropa, o arreglar un poco la casa.

-Si claro, a veces pienso que en lugar de una esposa, quieres una sirvienta.

Paulo no contesto y Miranda se dio cuenta que ya se había enojado. ¿Cuánto les duro el gusto de estar bien, unas doce horas¿Ahora cuantos días iban a estar sin hablarse?

Llegaron a su casa, Paulo se cambió y ni siquiera se despidió, bueno solo de Sebastián.

Cuando se fue Miranda, penso en hablarle a Jorge, pero ni al caso que se llevara a Sebastián con ella, además ya hablaba muy clarito a pesar que no cumplía ni los dos años y no quería que le dijera a su papito que mamita lo había llevado con otro muchacho.

Llegó la noche y Miranda no podía dormir, su esposo aun no llegaba y ya pasaban de las once, pero eso no la inquietaba, la razón era que por mas que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no entendía su comportamiento, Tenía un amante, bueno no del todo, porque aun no se había acostado con Jorge, pero aun así, le estaba siendo infiel a su esposo, pero a veces pensaba que el la había orillado a eso, Jorge la había conquistado en un par de semanas, le daba lo que Paulo no, comprensión, detalles, apapachos, etc., todo lo que había soñado desde niña que tendría cuando se casara.

"A lo mejor ese es el problema, no debimos casarnos", pensaba Miranda, - estábamos muy bien cada quien en su casa-,aunque ella no había estado muy segura de casarse, todo fue tan rápido, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que había aceptado casi sin pensar por Sebastián, no quería que su bebe no tuviera a su papa a su lado.

Siguió pensando, y llegó a la conclusión que tenía que acabar con Jorge, tenía que echarle ganas a su matrimonio.

Dieron las cinco de la mañana y Paulo ni sus luces.

Miranda ya se había dormido unas tres horas antes, pero se despertó porque no sintió a su marido a su lado, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche y vio que eran las 5:15.

-Me lleva la chi..., este ca...bezón no ha llegado, de seguro ya esta de borracho.

Pensó en hablarle, pero no le iba a demostrar que estaba preocupada por él, así que trato de dormirse nuevamente.

A las nueve de la mañana se despertó y aunque ya se lo imaginaba al abrir los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que efectivamente Paulo no había llegado.

Levanto a Sebastián y se metieron a bañar, se arreglaron y salieron de la casa lo más rápido posible, para evitarle una escena a su hijo.

"El prometió que íbamos a pasar todo el día juntos y un simple comentario y se indigna, y encima de todo se emborracha a la primera oportunidad" dijo Miranda en voz alta.

Se fueron a desayunar ellos dos al mercado, De repente caían unas lagrimas debajo de unos lentes oscuros.

Regresaron a su casa como a las siete y Miranda se dio cuenta que Paulo, había llegado, pero seguramente volvió a salir ya cambiado de ropa (había ropa sucia tirada) obviamente estaba con su madre, siempre corría ahí cuando discutían muy fuerte.

Miranda arreglo su ropa y la de Sebastián para el otro día, ya era su ultima semana de curso y no quería llegar tarde; se durmió muy temprano, pero su hijo se había dormido con ella, lo hizo adrede para que cuando Paulo llegara no se durmiera con ella.

Al otro día se paro muy temprano, como todos los días llevo a Sebastián con su mama y luego tomo su transporte hacia el curso.

Cuando empezó el curso les dieron la sorpresa que el viernes tendrían su fiesta del fin de curso.

Jorge ni siquiera la había saludado, y se sentía tan mal, lo había cambiado por una estúpida promesa que no se cumplió.

A la hora de la comida Jorge salió atrás de Miranda y le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

-Pues dime¿ya vas a terminar conmigo?- dijo agresivamente la chica.

-No, solo quería saber si puedes recoger a tu hijo un poco más tarde.

-Supongo ¿por qué?

-Quiero contarte algo y después que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Pues cuéntame de una vez

-No aquí no, es algo muy privado

-Y a donde vamos a ir entonces?

-A mi casa

-A tu casa!,-Miranda pensó que eso era muy sospechoso y estuvo a punto negarse, pero cuando recordó el fin de semana acepto de inmediato.

A las cuatro salieron del curso y se dispusieron a irse a casa de Jorge. (Ese día acabaron dos horas antes).

Alberto ya encontraba sospechoso "tanta amistad", cuando lanzaba indirectas, Jorge y Miranda lo negaban muy seguros.

Llegaron a su casa y vio que estaban la mama de Jorge y una de sus hermanas, eso la tranquilizó porque así no estaría sola con él. Cuando Jorge la presento como una amiga claro, las dos mujeres ni se inmutaron y ni contestaron el "Mucho gusto" de Miranda, Jorge incomodo, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación y ella no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez su amante llevaba muy a menudo mujeres, ya que a la mama le dio igual.

A los cinco minutos las mujeres le gritaron a Jorge que ya se iban.

-¿y que querías contarme?- dijo Miranda , poniendo mucha distancia entre ellos.

-Te quiero hacer una confesión- dijo el chico muy serio.

"Oh no" pensó Miranda, ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de confesiones, empezó a implorarle a Dios que no fuera de amor, porque era lo ultimo que le faltaba, eso lo complicaría todo, porque aunque estaba segura que el ojiverde le hacía sentir algo muy fuerte, estaba confirmado que amaba a Paulo.

-¿Me escuchaste Miranda?

-Eh! Si, dime.

-Bueno, yo quería que supieras algo de mi pasado que no me hace mucha gracia contarlo pero tu me importas y quiero que lo sepas.

-Que mataste a alguien o...- dijo Miranda viendo que Jorge estaba muy serio y ella había estado a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Yo soy alcohólico.

-¿Qué?

-Si, soy alcohólico, pero tengo casi un año sobrio, yo estaba muy mal, toque fondo y afortunadamente mi familia me apoyo y estoy saliendo adelante.

-Entonces no tomas ni una gotita de alcohol?

-Ni una gotita, yo quería compartir eso contigo porque aparte de la...cómo llamarle? "relación" que tenemos, eres mi amiga y yo perdí muchos amigos por culpa del alcohol y las parrandas.

-Si me imagino, muchas gracias por contarme eso que es tan privado.

-Tengo una reunión, pero es a las siete, asi que tenemos una hora y media libre.

-Pues vamos a tomar un café o algo así.

El se acercó y la beso, ella estaba tan cerca de la cama, que las manos le sudaban, se reparo bruscamente de él.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?

-Estas muy nerviosa¿por qué?

-Si, bueno, es que me gustas tanto y me derriten tanto tus besos.

-Ah! Bueno, es ese caso- y le dirigió una mirada seductora y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

-No- se volvió a separar- no puedo de verdad- nunca he estado con alguien más que con Paulo.

-Entonces es como si fuera tu prime...no, la segunda vez.

Miranda se sonrojo y dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, mi segunda vez pero con otro hombre.

-Bueno no te voy a forzar, pero por lo menos ¿nos podemos besar?

-Sip, eso si podemos.


	11. Solo sexo

11. Solo Sexo

Al otro día volvieron a ir a casa de Jorge, y como habían hecho un día antes solo se besuqueaban y manoseaban; como a las 5:30 pm. Miranda dijo que ya se tenia que ir.

No sabía porque, pero le causaba tanta adrenalina estar con Jorge, salir a la calle tomados de la mano con el miedo de que los descubrieran, pero no les importaba (Miranda seguía tan enojada con Paulo porque el llegaba muy tarde y se tenía que dormir en el cuarto de Sebastián y ella se levantaba tan temprano que no lo había visto desde el sábado y ese día era Martes)

Entraron a una tienda en camino al metro, y se estaban besando en lo que los atendían, se separaron y ella le dijo que salía para esperarlo en la calle porque había entrado tanta gente y cuando salía se encontró cara a cara con la mamá de un amigo de la secundaria y que además era muy amiga de la mamá de Miranda y que curiosamente acababa de dejar a su marido por otro.

-¡Miranda! Pero que haces por estos rumbos¿cómo están tu marido y tu hijo?

-Muy bien Carmelita¿y tu como haz estado?

-Excelente- y vio a un hombre que estaba dentro del coche y las miraba.

-No sabía que ahora vivías por aquí- dijo Miranda tratando de hablar fuerte y claro para que Jorge se diera cuenta y no se le acercara cuando saliera de la tienda.

-Si, nena, vivo a cinco cuadras de aquí.

-Y Uriel como esta, no le he hablado.

-Estudiando mucho, ya sabes como es él, pero ¿no me haz dicho que haces por aquí?

-Emmm... vine a una entrevista de trabajo por aquí cerca.

-Ay! Que bueno, ya decía yo que no estabas hecha para ser ama de casa...

-Bueno Carmelita, ya me tengo que ir porque mi mamá va a salir y tengo que recoger a Sebastián.

Se despidió de la señora y se asomo a la tienda, vio que Jorge ya no estaba ahí, Camino rumbo al metro y en la esquina una mano la jaló.

-Que cerca estuvimos- dijo Jorge riéndose.

-No es chistoso, es muy amiga de mi mamá.

El se acerco y quiso besarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

-Te ves muy bonita enojada.

-Paulo no cree lo mismo que tú.

Llego el último día del curso y salieron más temprano todavía y se fueron a celebrar a una cantina (bar).

Miranda tomó un poquito de más y ya empezaba a sentirse mal, Jorge se dio cuenta y se despidieron y se la llevó.

Ella no supo como pero acabo otra vez en la casa de Jorge, que para variar estaba sola.

Estaban en la sala y se pusieron a besarse, en unos cinco minutos ya estaban en ropa interior, Jorge se levanto y se fue a su cuarto por un condón, pero ella le dijo que ella se cuidaba y él le contesto.

-Aún así, se te olvidan las enfermedades de transmisión sexual- vio que Miranda se molestaba con el comentario y se apresuro a corregir- yo no digo que tu las tengas, pero tal vez yo si, no sabemos, así que por si las dudas...

Miranda se conmovió tanto por el comentario y estaba todavía tan excitada que ya no le importo, lo jalo hacia ella y se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa, y poco a poco la fue penetrando, él estaba conciente que era el segundo hombre en su vida y no quería que fuera una mala experiencia en su vida. Empezaron haciéndolo lentamente y después fueron aumentando la velocidad y la forma ya que era mas apasionada que cuando...

-"y aquí empezamos a comparar"-pensó Miranda, no quería hacerlo pero fue inevitable, trato de olvidarse de sus pensamientos e intento disfrutar el momento.

Cuando por fin:

-Ay Dios mío!- Termino Jorge

Siguieron besándose, pero ella ya no sentía los efectos del alcohol, así empezó a sentir una sensación rara, se vistió y se fue, esta vez prefirió irse sola.

En el camino le llamó a Karina, su mejor amiga, y se quedaron de ver en un café.

Cuando Miranda llegó su amiga ya estaba ahí, se sentó y lo primero que dijo fue:

-Vengo de acostarme con...

-Con Paulo, que raro- dijo su amiga algo aburrida.

-No con Paulo, con otro hombre- dijo algo apenada Miranda

-Pero ¿cómo¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- dijo ofendida la amiga

-Me daba pena

Miranda le relato todo lo referente a Paulo y a Jorge, cuando termino su amiga le dijo:

-Pero¿Por qué estas así? Deberías estar feliz, acabas de tener sexo ardiente según dices.

-Si, pero tu lo haz dicho, fue solo sexo- y cayeron unas lagrimas por su rostro.


	12. La realidad

12. La Realidad

Después de terminar de contar todo lo ocurrido las ultimas semanas con Jorge, Miranda regreso a su casa y se quito la ropa, se dio un baño y se puso un camisón (uno cortito de satín negro).

Paulo (raro en él) llego temprano a casa y estaba dispuesto a no dirigirle la palabra a su esposa.

Además de que la noto muy rara, como ida, muy distraída, ya que ni noto que había llegado, pero había algo que no le gusto, la veía muy diferente.

-¡hola!- dijo Miranda cuando noto que su marido había llegado, pero no podía verlo a los ojos, se sentía sucia, pero Paulo no contesto.

Ella se sentía tan mal, le remordía tanto la conciencia, pero no estaba arrepentida, (N/A no se si les ha pasado a ustedes, te sientes mal por algo pero lo volverías ha hacer) estaba conciente (y no por eso se justificaba) que si Paulo no se hubiera alejado tanto de ella, no habría caído en los brazos de Jorge.

Así que cuando Paulo salía del baño, Miranda tuvo el impulso de acercarse a su esposo, se paró frente a él y le dijo:

-Paulo, te necesito- y puso las manos en los tirantes de su camisón y lo soltó dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, ya no tan firme como antes de tener a Sebastián, pero que ella sabía era la debilidad de Paulo.

Y segura de la respuesta de Paulo, Miranda esperaba que reaccionara, lo miraba seductoramente, pero en su mente no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo, apenas hace unas horas había estado con otro hombre.

Paulo la miraba y en su cabeza pensaba que le quería hacer el amor en ese momento, y que rara vez Miranda hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero también pensaba que no podía hacerse el fácil, cuando según ella había tenido la culpa de la última pelea.

-Miranda, no por favor- dijo Paulo tratando de resistirse

Ella lo había tomado del cuello y se acercaba para besarlo y así lo hizo. Paulo ya no pudo resistirse, la tomo por la cintura y ella supo que ya lo tenia, le quito la ropa con toda la tranquilidad, ya que ahora le tocaba hacerle el amor a su marido, tal vez para recompensar su traición.

Al otro día Paulo, salió a trabajar como de costumbre y Miranda se quedo en casa haciendo su quehacer, como a las 2:00 pm sonó su celular, lo abrió y se fijo que era Jorge, dudo en contestarle, pero después pensó que su actitud con el había sido muy grosera.

-Bueno- dijo Miranda

-¡hola! Soy yo¿estas ocupada?

-No, estoy yo sola con Sebastián

-¡Ah! Bueno, solo quería saber como estabas, ayer me quede preocupado por ti.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien, solo entiéndeme, nunca lo había hecho con nadie más y es que no te das cuenta- de repente se empezó a alterar- yo estoy engañando a mi esposo, ni siquiera es mi novio, que sería lo de menos ¡pero es mi esposo! Yo ya no estoy para andar de loca con otros hombres...- no pudo continuar.

-Oye no me hables así, yo no te obligue a nada.

-Si ya lo se-dijo tratando de calmarse- pero me siento muy mal, soy una traidora.

-No, tu solo hiciste lo que ese imbécil te orillo a hacer, tu solo buscaste lo que el ya no te daba.

-Y que, piensas que lo voy a dejar por ti?

-No y tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo, además yo no estoy preparado para tener una relación seria y menos si hay un hijo de por medio.

Ese comentario no le gusto nada a Miranda.

-Entonces que quieres de mi- dijo muy enojada

-Que nos divirtamos juntos, que disfrutes el momento, yo me siento bien contigo, y lo de ayer fue muy especial

Miranda se ruborizo un tanto de recordar.

-Si yo también me siento bien a tu lado-iba a agregar otra cosa, pero se cayo y solo lo pensó "ni creas que lo de ayer se va a repetir".

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes, preciosa.

-Si, ya nos vemos el lunes en la oficina.

Al otro día Paulo descanso y Miranda había pensado que después de la reconciliación del viernes se iba a mostrar más cariñoso, atento y detallista, pero que equivocada estaba.

El domingo por la mañana despertó Sebastián y fue al cuarto de sus papas.

-Mami, leche- dijo el bebe moviendo a su mama, para despertarla.

-Hola bebe- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Mami, leche- repitió

-Si ya te oí- se levantó y le dio una mamila con leche y se volvió a recostar, estaba desvelada, no había podido dormir la noche anterior, pero quería aprovechar el día así que no se durmió.

-Paulo- le dijo moviéndolo un poco y acercándose para darle un beso.

-¿qué?- dijo medio dormido.

-Ya vamos a levantarnos, son las 9:00

-Yo no me voy a levantar ahorita, llegue muy tarde y estoy muy cansado.

-Pero hoy es domingo, vamos a salir con Sebastián, si?

-Más tarde, que no entiendes que quiero dormir.

-Pero tenemos hambre, vamos levantate, nos bañamos y vamos a desayunar.

-Que no, entiende, vete tu Miranda con el niño

-Bien, pero después no te quejes.

Se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y se llevo al baño al bebe para alistarlo e irse a desayunar.

Cuando estaban listos se dio cuenta que Paulo nunca iba a cambiar, y que Jorge tenía razón, tenía que disfrutar el momento (aunque a veces se descubría imaginándose divorciada de Paulo y formando una familia con Jorge) pobre ilusa, se decía cuando se daba cuenta de sus estupidos pensamientos.

El ojiverde le estaba robando el corazón, le movió el tapete grueso y Paulo ya no era el mismo desde que se casaron.

Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, sabía que Jorge le gustaba, que a lo mejor hasta lo quería, por otro lado estaba Paulo que a pesar de su comportamiento para con ella, aun lo amaba, osea sentia algo por los dos, algo muy fuerte que hacía que no pudiera dejar a ninguno.

Con Paulo cuando hacían el amor, a pesar de todo, obvio las pocas veces que lo hacían claro, se entregan física y espiritualmente, de verdad hacían el amor (aunque no sabía porque fuera de la cama todo cambiaba, él se transformaba en otra persona).

Y con Jorge era al revez, el sexo había sido muy bueno, muy bueno, con mucha pasión, no tan romántico, pero en todo lo demás se llevaban bien, el chico no paraba en detalles con ella y siempre le decía lo hermosa que era, que sus ojos (por cierto también verdes) eran los más bellos y la llamaba, para saber como estaba y todo eso.

-Mami- le decía su bebe sacándola de su s pensamientos.

-Lo siento amor, mami estaba pensando donde desayunar.

En la tarde Miranda, llevo a un parque a Sebastián, muy cerca de la casa de Jorge, tomo su celular y marco un numero en lo que su bebe estaba jugando en el arenero.

-¡Hola!- dijo Miranda al escuchar que le contestaban.

-¡hola!¿quién habla?- dijo extrañado.

-Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

-No, como crees que paso?, no te reconocí- dijo Jorge al reconocer la voz.

-A nada, solo que estoy cerquita de tu casa y pensé que a lo mejor nos podríamos ver?

-lo siento preciosa- pero cuando dijo preciosa bajo la voz- pero no te puedo acompañar, estoy un poco lejos de la casa.

-¡Ah! Estas ocupado¿estas con tu novia y te interrumpí?- dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Eh? Si, estoy algo ocupado, pero mañana nos vemos...

tintintintintintintin...

Miranda ya había colgado, le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Permaneció en el parque cerca de una hora más y regresó a su casa.

Paulo seguía dormido y eso le dio mucho coraje (ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde) a Miranda, después de todo ya estaba entendiendo que su esposo no quería ponerle ganas a su relación, que solo le importaba él, pero no sabía lo que el destino le tendría preparado.


	13. Como el perro de las dos tortas

**13. Como el perro de las dos tortas**

El lunes Miranda ya tenía que presentarse en la oficina, ya que el curso había terminado.

Llego diez minutos antes, estaba muy nerviosa, además de que conocería al resto de sus compañeros, vería a Jorge después de lo que paso el viernes y que obvio nadie en la oficina se podían enterar que entre ellos había algo. Respiro muy profundo y entro.

-Hola Buenos Dias, soy Miranda Luna, me dijeron que me presentara hoy aquí.

-Ah! Si, tu vas a ser mi asistente, Soy Gerardo Gamboa- dijo y le dio la mano. Él era un hombre alto, gordo y muy chistoso.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Miranda y tambien le dio la mano.

-Igualmente, bueno vamos a empezar- dijo el nuevo jefe.

-Tengo una junta con los nuevos ejecutivos y quiero que estes ahí.

-Ok, quiere que tome notas?- dijo Miranda.

-No, solo quiero que escuches y después te doy instrucciones a ti.

-Pues vamos- dijo un poco nerviosa, ya sabía quienes eran los nuevos ejecutivos y sería la primera vez que vería a Jorge después de haberse acostado con él.

Entraron en la sala de juntas y ahí estaban los dos muchachos, Alberto y Jorge, quien por cierto se veía muy guapo con su traje azul marino y una corbata con la que resaltaban sus ojos.

-Buenos días, ya que llegó mi asistente, les voy a decir como vamos a trabajar, ah! Pero que despistado no los he presentado- dijo Gerardo

-Ya nos conocemos, estuvimos juntos en el curso- interrumpió Miranda.

-Ah! Perfecto, bueno como les decía, esta es una pequeña cartera de clientes para que empiecen a hacer llamadas y en un momento les doy su clave para accesar a la base de datos, solo Miranda y yo, bueno y por supuesto ustedes la sabran, para que nosotros- y señalo a su asistente- tengamos acceso a su trabajo.

-Estas dos semanas van a trabajar aquí y después podran salir a la calle a buscar sus propios clientes. Quedo claro?

-Si, asintieron los tres chicos.

Miranda se percato que Jorge evitaba a toda costa mirarla a los ojos, y eso le preocupo, pero no era el momento para tener esos pensamientos.

-Ahora si me acompañan les voy a mostrar sus cubiculo y a ti Miranda tu oficina.

Se pusieron en pie y luego llegaron a una zona donde había por lo menos otras diez personas, cada una trabajando en su cubiculo. Les mostro a los chicos su escritorio y los dejo ahí, luego a unos tres metros se encontraba la oficina de Miranda, no era la gran cosa pero con su toque quedaría más bonita.

-Bueno nena, instala tus cosas y en 10 minutos vas a mi oficina, que esta a lado de la tuya.

-Bien Señor, necesita algo ahorita?- dijo Miranda tratando de ser amable con su nuevo jefe.

-No, gracias, pero no me digas señor, soy mayor que tu pero no es para tanto, llamame Gerardo.

-Ok, Gerardo, en un momento estoy contigo- dijo sonriendo.

Se sento en su escritorio y como tenía una ventana que casi abarcaba toda la pared, podía ver el escritorio de Jorge, éste volteo a verla y le sonrío, ella le contesto la sonrisa y después la miró como lo hacía siempre cuando quería seducirla.

Diez minutos más tarde toco la puerta de su jefe y este le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-Toma asiento- dijo Gerardo.

Ella se sento, llevaba consigo un block de notas y una pluma.

-Estas son las extensiones de todos tus compañeros, con sus nombres, ésta de aqúi es la tuya- y le señalo la hoja- esta es la mia y de los nuevos son estas.

-Ok, gracias.

-Ahora estas son las contraseñas, tambien de los demas ejecutivos y ya vienen incluidas las de Jorge y Alberto. Necesito que diario antes de la salida me entregues un reporte de todo lo que ellos hacen.

-De acuerdo.

-Tu hora de la comida, será a las dos de la tarde y por lo pronto necesito que me ayudes a organizar la fiesta de inauguraicíon que es dentro de un mes.

-Que necesita- dijo Miranda emocionada, le encantaba organizar fiestas.

-Bueno, que busques un valet parking, un lugar donde hagan bocadillos, contratar sillas, mesas, arreglos florales, algo de musica.

-Bueno en la tarde te entrego cotizaciones de todo lo que me pediste.

-Gracias Miranda, eso es todo.

Se levanto de la silla y se dirigía a los escritorios de Jorge y Alberto para darles sus contraseña y pudieran empezar a trabajar.

-Aquí esta tu contraseña- le dijo Miranda a Alberto.

-Gracias Miranda.

-De nada, y Jorge?

-Fue al baño.

-Bien, cuando salga le dices que vaya a mi oficina.

-Claro

Se fue a su oficina y a los cinco minutos toco Jorge y la chica le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-¡hola! Como estas?- dijo el chico

-Bien y tu?

-Pues no tan bien como tu.

-Que chistoso, aquí esta tu contraseña.

-Lastima.

-Lastima, por que?

-Porque no tienes cortinas

-Para que quieres cortinas, asi te puedo ver desde aquí.

-Si pero...-y le dio una de esas miradas seductoras de nuevo.

-Estas loco- dijo Miranda sonrojándose.

-Si pero por ti.

Miranda ya no contesto, no quería admitir que ella tambien estaba loca por él.

-A que hora sales a comer?

-A las dos y tu?

-Que coincidencia, yo tambien, y de pura suerte, porque a Alberto le había tocado a las dos, pero me lo cambio para salir a las tres.

-Y por que?

-Porque su novia trabaja por aquí y quieren comer juntos los tortolitos.

-Que bueno

-Si verdad, entonces pasas por mi o yo por ti?

-Para que?- a veces daba la impresión de que Miranda era muy despistada pero la verdad es que no le gustaba que no fuera tan directo.

-En serio que estas muy despistada hoy. Pues para ir a comer juntos.

-Pasas por mi. Este es mi numero de extensión- y le paso un papelito con un numero.

-Ok, a las dos- dijo Jorge y salio de la oficina, se dirigió a su escritorio y cuando se sento le dijo a Alberto.

-Te toca comer a las tres, eh!

-Por que?

-Porque yo voy a ir a las dos con Miranda.

Su amigo lo miró y se río.

-Ya me vas a decir que se traen ustedes dos?

-Nada, solo somos amigos, ella me consuela a mi porque no tengo novia, y yo la consuelo porque esta casada y su marido es un imbecil.

-Aja!, pero no me estabas contando en el camino que ya te le declaraste a...

-Shhhhhhh!, si pero ella no lo sabe.

-Oye Miranda es una niña muy linda y no se merece que te pases de listo con ella.

-Yo no me estoy pasando de listo con nadie, ella estaba muy conciente.

-No me digas que ya te acostaste con ella?

-No te digo porque los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

Alberto se enojo con Jorge, pues él lo conocía desde que eran niños y habían crecido juntos por lo tanto sabía como se comportaba con las mujeres.

Mientras Miranda hacía llamadas para el banquete de inauguración, en dos horas ya tenía cotizaciones de todo.

A las dos en punto sono su telefono , pero ya sabía quien era.

-Oye preciosa, te dije que te ves hermosa hoy con ese traje que traes puesto?

-Gracias, que galante, tu tambien te ves muuuuy guapo.

-Aunque sin ese traje te verías más hermosa todavía.

-Jajaja, si como no.

-En serio, que tu esposo no te lo dice?

-No hablemos de ese...bueno mejor vamonos a comer, me muero de hambre.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la puerta sale?- dijo Jorge triunfante pues le encantaba que Miranda estuviera enojada con su esposo.

-Esta bien.

Salieron a comer, apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la oficina y se tomaron de la mano, y llegaron a un restaurancito, pidieron mesa y Jorge le jalo la silla para que Miranda se sentara.

-Que caballeroso- pensó Miranda, cuando Paulo va a hacer eso.

-Gracias, eres muy atento- dijo la chica.

-Si ya lo se- dijo Jorge muy serio.

-Uy! Y aparte de todo modesto.

Les dieron las cartas, pidieron de comer y mientras Jorge tomo la palabra.

-Miranda, yo te quería decir que... es que me gusta ser sincero y directo como tu.

-Dime

-Pues veras- y le tomo una mano- resulta que creo que voy a formalizar con Ma...-y se callo- bueno con la que te dije que salía.

-Con la que no era nada serio?

-Aja

-Si, esta bien, me da mucho gusto por ti- aunque por dentro estaba que echaba lumbre.

-No te molesta?

-Por que habría de molestarme- dijo muy seria. Estaba muy celosa.

-Pues no se, pensé.

-Yo creo- y quito su mano, de la de Jorge- que si vas a empezar una relación, no crees que deberías hacerlo bien y terminar todo esto.

-Tu quieres terminar?

-No, pero creo que es lo mejor, digo esa chica no se lo merece.

-Y crees que tu esposo se lo merece?

-No, pero creo que es lo mejor, digo esa chica no se lo merece.

-Y crees que tu esposo se lo merece?

-No, si, no lo se, cambiemos de tema si?- que te pareció nuestro jefe?

-Pues se ve que es buena gente, digo lo acabamos de conocer y no se, es muy precipitado para dar una opinión.

-A mi me cayo bien- dijo Miranda rotundamente.

Terminaron de comer, se levantaron y en el camino Miranda iba muy seria. Jorge le quizó tomar la mano pero ella no acepto, de pronto él se paro enfrente de la chica.

-Dame un beso de despedida, aunque sea, por favor.

Y puso los ojitos verdes como de perrito regañado.

-Esta bien, pero va a ser el ultimo, de acuerdo?

Él se acerco un poco, se miraron y lentamente se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaron, muy pronto la lengua de Jorge estaba explorando la boca de Miranda, ella sentía como se estremecía el muchacho y poco a poco el beso se volvió mas apasionado, no les importo que estaban en la calle y ella podía durar todo un día besándolo, las manos de Jorge la sujetaban por la cintura y la apretaba hacia su cuerpo, Miranda pudo sentir como su amante se iba excitando, ella lo tomaba del cuello y a la vez le acariciaba su cabello, la situación se estaba poniendo muy candente y ella tuvo que aminorar la intensidad del beso de despedida hasta que por fin terminó.

-Eso es todo- dijo Miranda viéndolo a los ojos.

Jorge no le contesto y ya no dijo nada en el resto del camino.


	14. El adios primera parte

14. El adios (primera parte)

Al otro día Miranda llegó a su trabajo muy deprimida, Paulo seguia sin hablarle y ahora había terminado con Jorge (aunque sabía que había sido lo mejor, no podía evitar sentirse tan triste, en algunos momentos se había sorprendido imaginando que tenía una relación seria con su amante y a lo mejor se casarían y tendrían una hija hermosísima con los ojos verdes como Jorge y Miranda), pero luego se daba cuenta de las tonterías que pensaba y se concentraba en otras cosas. Cuando por fin entro a la oficina buscó a Jorge en su cubiculo pero no había nadie, siguió caminando hasta su privado y vio algo en su escritorio que le llamo la atención. Había una rosa y una carta, tomo la rosa y la estaba oliendo y recordando el gran beso de despedida de un día antes, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de...

-Ya tan rápido tienes admiradores, solo ha pasado un día y...- dijo Gerardo.

-Oh! Lo siento Gerardo, no me di cuenta- dijo Miranda nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, eres muy guapa y es lógico que ya hayas flechado a por lo menos unos cuantos.

-No digas eso, me sonrojas.

-Bueno, te necesito en la oficina, ahora.

-Si, bien ya voy- guardo la carta en un cajón y salió detrás de su jefe.

-Por favor toma asiento- señalo la silla de atrás de su escritorio- Ya revise las cotizaciones y ya elegí algunas cosas, contrata las que tienen una paloma en la esquina, respecto a las flores, la música y los bocadillos quiero que tu los elijas.

-Yo, pero como?, no yo no puedo, que tal si a los socios no les gusta.

-Confió en ti, que tengas buen gusto.

-Gracias, no te voy a fallar, pero para las flores necesito verlas para elegirlas y había pensado que si quieres algo más elegante tal vez estarían bien los violines, pero si quieres algo mas informal tal vez un dj con música tipo...

-Bueno eso te lo confirmo con los socios y respecto a las flores, mañana te llevas mi auto para que las encargues, que te acompañe alguien, ummm, bueno, mañana vemos quien.- dijo interrumpiendo a Miranda.

-Y la comida también tiene que ir de acuerdo con la música...

-Si también lo decidimos- y nuevamente la interrumpió- más tarde tengo una junta en el corporativo así que voy a salir, quedas a cargo, si necesitas algo pero que sea urgente me llamas a mi celular.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, no le había gustado que su jefe la interrumpiera dos veces seguidas.

-Recuerda también el reporte de los ejecutivos y no podrás salir a comer, pide algo para que te traigan y pides nota para comprobar.

-Si señor- dijo resignada.

-Ah! Necesito que archives esto y captures esto en la computadora.

-Esta bien, es todo?

-Si, ya puedes retirarte.

Miranda salió de la oficina y entro a la suya, se sentó y rápidamente tomo la carta de su cajón y la empezó a leer.

"_**No es nada de tu cuerpo,**_

_**ni tu piel, ni tus ojos, ni tu vientre**_

_**ni ese lugar secreto que los dos conocemos**_

_**fosa de nuestra muerte, final de nuestro entierro,**_

_**No es tu boca, tu boca**_

_**Que es igual que tu sexo**_

_**Ni la reunion exacta de tus pechos,**_

_**Ni tu espalda dulcisima y suave, **_

_**Ni tu ombligo en que bebo**_

_**No son tus muslos, duros como el día**_

_**Ni tus rodillas de marfil al fuego,**_

_**Ni tus pies diminutos y sangrantes,**_

_**Ni tu olor, ni tu pelo**_

_**No es tu mirada- ¿qué es una mirada?**_

_**Triste luz descarriada, paz sin dueño,**_

_**Ni el album de tu oído, ni tus voces,**_

_**Ni las ojeras que te deja el sueño.**_

_**Ni es tu lengua de vibora tampoco,**_

_**Flecha de avispas en el aire ciego,**_

_**Ni la humedad caliente de tu asfixia**_

_**Que sostiene tu beso**_

_**No es nada de tu cuerpo,**_

_**Ni una brizna, ni un petalo**_

_**Ni una gota, ni un grano, ni un momento:**_

_**Es solo este lugar donde estuviste**_

_**Estos mis brazos tercos.**_

_**Jaime Sabines**_

_**P.D. Espero que te haya gustado, es lo mas cercano a lo que...bueno tu ya sabes, va a ser muy difícil estar contigo pero a la vez sin ti, pero tienes razón es lo mejor, espero podamos ser amigos**_

_**J.S.**_

Se quedó impactada, estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, era el adiós pero de pronto sintió como si la manejaran como a una marioneta, se levanto de su silla y observó por la ventana, vio una cabeza con pelo negro algo despeinado y camino hasta el hombre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído.

-Gracias, es lo más hermoso que me han escrito en años, me alegraste el día- miró a todos lados para ver si nadie los observaba y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios- y se retiro de nuevo a su oficina con lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos.

Cuando Miranda entro a su oficina, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su silla giratoria, dio la espalda a la ventana, lloró mucho y cuando pensó que ni una lagrima le quedaba dijo en voz alta- Ya basta de llorar y sufrir por los hombres, no se lo merecen.-

-Bien dicho- dijo una mujer en el marco de la puerta.

Miranda se sobresalto al escuchar a la mujer, se seco las lagrimas y giro la silla.

-Lo siento, en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Miranda confundida pues nunca había visto a la mujer.

-¡Hola! Perdón debí de tocar la puerta antes, pero pensé que no había nadie y te iba a dejar esto.

-Gracias- extendió la mano y recibió un reporte.

-Soy Ana Rosales, ejecutivo de ventas- y ahora le dio la mano para estrecharla y la otra le contesto el saludo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Miranda Luna, pero no te había visto por aquí.

-Salí a cerrar un contrato a Cancún y acabó de llegar, en el reporte estan todos los pormenores, pero como Gerardo no esta, me dijeron que tu estas a cargo.

-Sí, muchas gracias, ahorita lo anexo al expediente.

-Perdoname si me entrometo, pero por que estabas llorando?

-Hombres- solo dijo.

-Si me imagino, son unos malditos, oye mira yo no tengo tanto tiempo aquí, apenas un mes, y como te haz dado cuenta casi no hay mujeres, solo somos tu, la recepcionista, la secretaria del gerente general y yo, así que si necesitas algo o platicar con alguien, cuenta conmigo, soy toda una doctora corazón.

-Muchas gracias, pero por el momento no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- y salió de su oficina.

-Que rara- penso Miranda- apenas me conoce y ya quiere que llore en sus hombros.

Ana era una muchacha como de unos 25 años, alta, morena y aunque no era muy guapa se arreglaba muy bien.

A las cinco de la tarde, salió hacia los cubiculos de los ejecutivos a pedir sus reportes para hacerlo general y entregarlo a su jefe.

Cuando llego al escritorio de Jorge solo le dijo:

-Me puedes dar tu reporte?

-Dame cinco minutos, ya casi lo termino, ahorita yo te lo llevo- le contesto Jorge.

-Esta bien, pero apurate, solo faltas tu.

A los cinco minutos Jorge entraba a la oficina de Miranda.

-Estas enojada?

-No para nada, al contrario.

-Oye, el beso de hace rato...

-Fue el último- lo interrumpió la chica y fue muy tajante.

-Estas segura?

-Por supuesto, bueno eso es todo, necesito apurarme, porque mi madre va a salir y necesito llegar temprano.

-Esta bien, no te interrumpo más- y salió muy sacado de onda.

A las seis su jefe no había llegado aún y solo dejo su reporte en la mesa y se fue.

Llegó a su casa ya con su bebe y Paulo tardó todavía unas dos horas en llegar. Miranda había pensado en el camino de regreso a casa que tenía que poner de su parte para sacar adelante su matrimonio.

-Paulo creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Miranda entrando en su cuarto.

-De que quieres hablar?

-Pues de nosotros.

-De hecho yo te quería pedir una disculpa, debí haber hecho un esfuerzo en levantarme y salir con ustedes.

-Si así es.

-Vamos a echarle ganas, yo los amo y no quiero perderlos.

-Yo también te amo y Sebastián te necesita mucho, casi no juegas con él, y te extraña mucho, y yo también.

Paulo se levanto de la cama y se paro enfrente de ella, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron muy tiernamente. Después para no variar en las reconciliaciones, hicieron el amor y luego platicaron, todo lo que no habian hablado desde que Miranda entro a trabajar, ella le platico del curso, de su nuevo jefe y de lo bien que la trataban.

-y tienes amigas?- pregunto Paulo.

-No, todavía no- le contesto Miranda, aunque sabía por donde iba la pregunta de su esposo- en realidad hay muy pocas mujeres en la agencia y apenas he tratado a una de ellas.

-Entonces son puros hombres, y de esos como son?

-Pues en realidad casi todos son mucho más grandes y la mayoría estan casados y tiene hijos.

-y los demás?

-Solo hay dos que son jóvenes y no son feos, pero igual tienen novia (obvio tenía que haber evitado el comentario de "no son feos")

-Osea que no son feos, entonces te gustan?

-No, nada que ver- se mordió la lengua- me gustas tu, pero no te voy a negar que si son mis amigos.

-Bueno, yo no soy celoso y confío en ti, se que nunca me engañarías.

Miranda sintió una punzada en el estomago, y un gran remordimiento de conciencia.

-Por supuesto que no te haría nada de eso, y además solo tengo ojos para ti- más dolor en el estomago- aunque tu no me peles.


	15. El adios Segunda parte

15. El adiós (segunda parte)

Las siguientes dos semanas, Miranda tuvo mucho trabajo, debido a que cada vez se acercaba más la inauguración de la agencia y aunque si hablaba con Jorge, evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con él.

Tres días antes de la fiesta, Miranda estaba muy nerviosa, pues aunque ya tenia todo listo y en orden, si algo salía mal sería su responsabilidad.

Ring, ring.

-Miranda?

-Si Gerardo dime.

-Necesito que convoques a una junta general urgente para hoy a las cinco.

-Esta bien, cito a todo el personal?

-Si, por favor.

-Ok, ahora mismo hago un memorando...

-No, mejor avísales personalmente.

-Si señor- dijo burlonamente Miranda, los últimos días se había llevado mejor con su jefe.

La chica, colgó el teléfono, agarro su libreta y una pluma y salió de su oficina para avisar a los demás departamentos, dejo el suyo al ultimo porque no estaban todos los ejecutivos ya que algunos habían salido a comer.

-Hola chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a Alberto y otros dos ejecutivos.

-Hola Miranda, a poco ya vienes por el reporte?- dijo uno de ellos.

-No, vengo a avisarles que hay junta a las cinco, me pueden firmar de enterados, por favor, y a un lado ponen su nombre.

Así lo hicieron y segundos más tarde entraron Jorge y Ana riendo la mar de bien, inmediatamente Miranda cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero reaccionó cuando noto que los demás se dieron cuenta.

-Que bueno que los veo, creo que solo me faltan ustedes.

-Que paso Miranda, ah! Ya se, los reportes- dijo Ana como desesperada.

-No- dijo Miranda enojada- solo quería avisarles que hay junta a las cinco y que necesito que firmen aquí- y casi les avienta en la cara la libreta.

Cuando termino Ana, se la regreso, Miranda la tomo y luego se la dio a Jorge que rozó sus dedos y sintió escalofríos, el muchacho la firmo y la devolvió, la chica se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su oficina, entro y pateo su bote de basura, se sentó y puso los codos apoyados en su escritorio y luego sus manos en la cabeza.

"No puedo creerlo- pensó- ese tarado me dice que va a empezar una relación seria, yo me sacrifique, aunque era lo mejor y termine con él, y ahora a la primera oportunidad empieza a coquetearle a otra mujer, claro como ya no me quise acostar con él..."

-Por que estas enojada? Otra vez tu esposo?

Miranda alzo la cara y lo vio ahí parado en la puerta con su cara de preocupación- "como si de veras se preocupara por mi"- pensó.

-No, en realidad con mí... estoy bien con Paulo, gracias por preguntar.

-Ah! Que bueno me da mucho gusto, yo te quería explicar...

-No tienes nada que explicarme, después de todo, si quieres empezar tu relación engañando a tu novia, haya tu y tu conciencia.

-Es que de verdad, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mi, yo no tengo nada que ver con Ana, de hecho...

-Que, que- dijo Miranda que estaba tan enojada, pero después se tranquilizó porque si no para que le quería dar explicaciones Jorge- de hecho que?

-Pues me dijo que quería un consejo porque le gusta alguien más de la oficina, ósea yo no.

-No te creo, si tu no le gustas que eres el más guapo de la oficina- y se sonrojo- entonces quien?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero si me quedo claro que yo no soy su tipo.

-A bueno, oye perdóname, no debí haberme puesto así, pero es que... ya se que ya no somos nada...- dijo muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo también me puse celoso cuando dijiste que estabas muy bien con tu esposo- y salió de la oficina.

A las cinco en punto ya estaban en la sala de juntas, todos menos Miranda y Gerardo. Cuando entraron, todos guardaron silencio. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, todos la observaban a ella, en la sala había como veinte personas.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir, quería aclarar unos detalles respecto a la fiesta del viernes. Para empezar estuvimos pensando que tal vez podrían traer una pareja, pero necesitan avisarnos para darles su boleto, Miranda los va a tener, así que a partir de mañana pueden pedirlos; también quiero pedirles que los jefes de cada departamento organicen grupos de 3 personas para recibir a los clientes e invitados, como verán la obra aun no esta terminada, pero espero que para mañana ya quede todo, pero necesitamos su ayuda para acomodar muebles y computadoras en el área de diseño, la sala de recepción, etc. Eso es todo espero para mañana la lista de los grupos y los voluntarios para ayudar. Se lo dejan todo a Miranda, ella ya tiene instrucciones porque yo no voy a estar- y ella se le quedo viendo, no tenía idea de lo que Gerardo acababa de decir.

Salieron de la sala de juntas y Miranda siguió a su jefe hasta la oficina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo iba a estar a cargo?- dijo Miranda reclamándole- Siempre me tomas por sorpresa.

-Lo que pasa es que me acabo de enterar de la cita de mañana y además tu eres capaz de hacerte cargo de todo, ten aquí esta un croquis de cómo se tiene que acomodar todo- dijo Gerardo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, pero si me da una crisis nerviosa tu vas a ser el culpable, y los boletos me los das?

-Si, pero acuérdate, solo uno por persona y solo los que te lo pidan.

-OK,- dijo Miranda

-Y tu vas a traer a tu novio?

-No, a mi esposo, bueno si puede venir.

-Estas casada? Por que no me habías dicho?

-Pues no se, nunca me preguntaste, y la verdad he tenido tanto trabajo que no encontré oportunidad para decírtelo.

-Bueno, esta bien, ya puedes irte, te ves muy cansada y estos dos días vas a estar muy apurada.

-Mil gracias, pero todavía me falta recibir los reportes de los ejecutivos y archivarlos para darte a ti tu reporte.

-Me lo das mañana, en serio vete a descansar.

-No, de verdad, prefiero hacerlo de una vez, como dices mañana va ha haber mucho trabajo.

-bueno, como quieras.

Miranda se fue a su oficina y veinte minutos después fueron entrando los ejecutivos a dejarle los reportes. Cuando Jorge entro le dijo:

-Alberto y yo queremos ser voluntarios para mañana, ah! Y también Ana, los demás tienen mucho trabajo y nosotros no tanto.

-Gracias, mañana veremos con que empezamos.

Pero Jorge no dejo de notar en la cara que puso Miranda cuando nombro a Ana.

-De verdad, ni te imaginas quien le gusta a Ana, y ya te dije que no soy yo, en serio es buena chica y solo quiere ayudar.

-Gracias por tu aclaración, pero ya te dije que no me importa, que tu le gustes o que te guste a ti, es tu vida y nosotros no somos nada.

-Te equivocas, fuimos algo y ahora somos amigos y ya te dije que no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

Miranda se quedo callada, ya no sabía que contestar, solo veía esos ojos verdes que denotaban confusión.

-Bueno, ya te dejo, ten...-y saco un CD de su bolsa del saco- solo trae una canción pero creo que es perfecta para nosotros.

-Jorge, ya no te molestes, en serio, déjame vivir, si sigues con esos detalles y conquistándome... todavía estoy a tiempo de no enamorarme comple...- y se cayó.

-Osea que...-"esta admitiendo que esta enamorada" pensó Jorge.

-Olvida lo que dije si por favor- dijo Miranda tratando de asimilar lo que había confesado y que por fin se había dado cuenta- Quiero empezar de nuevo con Paulo y si tu sigues así, no voy a poder, a mi me queda claro que...

-Oye, si quieres nos regresamos juntos, porque ya son las seis y tienes que acabar con eso, te espero, necesitamos aclarar...- interrumpió Jorge.

-Si esta bien, dame 10 minutos

Se apuro a terminar el reporte, lo imprimió, apago la computadora, dejo los papeles en el escritorio de su jefe y salió buscando a Jorge, pero en su lugar ya no estaba.

Salió del edificio, y ahí estaba recargado en un coche.

-Pues vámonos-dijo el chico.

Caminaron hasta la parada de autobús, ahí esperaron a que llegara el transporte, pero iban callados, fue hasta que se subieron al camión y tomaron asiento que Miranda tomo la palabra.

-Oye, de verdad quiero que quedemos bien, pero tu tienes que dejar de ser tan lindo conmigo, yo se que tu eres así, pero entiéndeme, no es fácil para mi tener que verte todos los días y acuérdate que tu estas empezando una relación y no es justo. (curiosamente Miranda nunca decía que tampoco era justo para Paulo)

-Si tienes razón, pero si tan solo...

Miranda le puso el dedo índice en sus labios (como señal para que se callara pero tiernamente) y siguieron todo el camino en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde Jorge tenía que bajarse, inconscientemente Miranda bajo con él. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del chico, se miraron unos segundos y se besaron, ellos sabían que era el último beso y después de un buen rato se despidieron.

Mirando tomo un taxi, estaba como ausente, sentía un gran vacío, porque en el fondo sabía que nunca podría olvidar a Jorge.

Cuando llego a su casa con su bebe, se sentía muy mal, y ya estaba a punto de acostarse, porque estaba muy cansada, pero se acordó del disco que Jorge le había regalado y se levanto a ponerlo, como él le había dicho solo era una canción:

La aventura más hermosa 

_Que he vivido _

_Te confieso _

_Que tus besos me detienen los latidos_

_Y yo siento que me muero_

_Cada vez que tu me rozas con tu pelo_

_Que en mi pecho_

_Hay amor_

_Te lo juro aquí en mi pecho hay amor._

Miranda no sabía que pensar, no podía creer que Jorge se hubiera enamorado de ella, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Paulo llego.

-Hola! Como estas?- dijo Paulo con una sonrisa y acercándose para besarla.

-Que?, ay amor, no te vi cuando entraste- dijo Miranda un poco nerviosa.

-Te ves muy cansada. Como te fue en el trabajo?- se acerco de nuevo y le dio otro beso.

-Bien, solo que tengo mucho trabajo, pasado mañana es la fiesta de inauguración y mi jefe va a salir de viaje, por lo que me dejo a cargo¿puedes creerlo?

-Eso quiere decir que esta a gusto con tu trabajo y que confía en ti.

-Pues si, pero estoy muy estresada, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que yo creo que voy a terminar mañana muy tarde.

-Pero querías trabajar no?

-Si, y me gusta mi trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda cansar.

-si, lo se, pero sabes que te quitaría el estrés?

-No se, un te?

-No, esto- y se acerco y la beso tan apasionadamente que en unos cuantos segundos ya estaban desnudos, hicieron el amor y cuando terminaron Miranda, le dio un beso, se volteo y se quedo dormida.


End file.
